8x08 The But in the Joke Tag AngelaHodgins
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: In the aftermath of the episode Angela and Hodgins still may have more to discuss concerning Angela and Zedd's kiss. One-shot tag to the episode.


**I have no idea what has been with me and one-shots lately. But I really enjoyed this episode, even if it was just a "bonus episode" and technically not a real new episode. I feel like the writers should've maybe explored the Hodgela dynamic more than just that conversation at the diner so this is what I came up with for you all. I apologize in advance, I am definitely not the best at writing smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, any of the characters, or even plots from the show!**

* * *

Angela yawned. Her almost two-year-old son was finally asleep again after he had woken up crying bloody murder. She walked back into the bedroom to see her husband lying in bed, arms behind his head, muscled chest bare and peeking out from underneath the sheets, just staring up at the ceiling fan.

"Hodgins?" she asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hmmm?" he replied, turning his head to look at her.

She frowned. He seemed jumpy, jumpier than he normally was. "Everything okay babe?"

"What? Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff…" he trailed off, the very tone of his voice distant.

Angela could tell he wasn't really there with her. His mind was probably deep in one of his conspiracy theories as it always seemed to be late at night. She sighed. "Michael's down again finally."

"Good, good," he replied.

She walked slowly over to the bed, undoing her robe and letting it fall behind her onto the floor to reveal the lingerie tightly glued to her body. Sure enough his eyes were now trained on her, watching her every movement. "Now, where were we?" she asked mischievously. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, and immediately his hands were around her, pulling her closer. Their lips met and he let a growl loose, hungry again for his gorgeous wife.

"Easy there tiger," she whispered in his ear as she sank her teeth into his neck gently, driving him crazy. Finally, he could take no more, forcing her lips away from his neck and back to his own lips. With one hand tangled in her beautiful brown curls, he used the only to pull her bra from her body, turning his attention to her now exposed breasts. She gasped as his lips touched the delicate skin, fingernails raking up and down his arms. Suddenly, she was on the bottom, looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"Now Jack, now!" she practically commanded, begging her husband to enter her.

When they had finished, she lay against his heat-flushed shoulder, one arm slung over his stomach. "I love you," she murmured into his skin, ready now to let sleep overtake her.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly, as if was half-afraid to hear the answer.

She sat up, a strange look on her face, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

He sighed and sat up as well, "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about you kissing that Zedd guy…"

"Honey I told you. It wasn't a kiss between two people madly in love with each other, like with you and I. It was a kiss of admiration, that's all."

"Come on Angie, you're telling me that if you could go back in time and choose between me and him, you wouldn't pick him?"

She was starting to get mad now. "Jack, it could be the choice between anyone in the entire world and you and I'd still pick you. You could bring freaking Elvis Presley back from the dead and it'd STILL be you! I love you with all my heart, there's no one else I'd rather share my life with. We made a beautiful baby boy together, a little boy who could not ask for a better father. I'm with you, forever and always."

Hodgins smiled, a single tear escaping his eye and running slowly down his cheek. "You really mean that Ange?"

She slapped his chest, "Of course I do you moron!"

He chuckled softly, pulling his now slightly irritated wife back into his arms, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She turned to look at him, rolling her eyes, "You know, for a genius you can be incredibly dimwitted sometimes, just saying."

"Hey! I resent that statement very much, but I do acknowledge the truth behind it."

Angela raised her eyebrows, "Look, it doesn't matter how 'cool' someone is, I'll never have with them, what I have with you because you're my true love."

"I get that now and I'm sorry for doubting you babe, even if I did have a legitimate reason," he quickly attempted to roll away from her, trying to dodge the blow that was sure to follow.

Sure enough, her first collided with his arm, "Really?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm done now I swear!"

She smirked. It was clear who wore the pants in their relationship. "We should probably head to bed now. Cam mentioned the possibility of some meeting first thing in the morning so we aren't going to be able to get away with coming in a little late this time."

"Yeah you're right."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Hodgins turned towards Angela, whispering in her ear, "You did mean the young, handsome, king of rock Elvis and not the overweight drug addict Elvis Presley right?"

"Ughhhhh! Shut up Hodgins!" Angela half-yelled, careful not to wake up Michael, who was just down the hall.

Hodgins laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his wife's cheek, settling in behind her.

* * *

**How did I do? Leave me a review, let me know what you think and definitely go check out some of my other work if you enjoyed this. Thanks so much in advance just for reading this bit, even if you hated it. I have never proclaimed to be a writer, I just do this for fun and for you guys. So with that I bid you goodnight and hopefully I will use my month off from college to actually update my story Unexpected. One could only hope, but still you probably shouldn't expect too too much. Me being out of school means that I'm going to want to lay around my house and watch movies all day instead of actually getting things done :P**

**Farewell friends!**

**-Willie**


End file.
